


A Thousand Years of Light Between Us

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fatherhood, Friendship/Love, Honor, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Redemption, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Накануне Третьей войны Хатаке Сакумо заходит в чайную лавку, где знакомится со странным владельцем, чьи глаза настолько зеленые, что почти светятся.





	A Thousand Years of Light Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Carnivorous_Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Thousand Years of Light Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542409) by [The_Carnivorous_Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/pseuds/The_Carnivorous_Muffin). 



— Чайная лавка? — Сакумо остановился, недоуменно посмотрев на здание, которое еще совсем недавно был одним из странных баров, которые в основном обслуживали гражданское население. Сакумо никогда особо не обращал на него внимание, находясь большую часть времени на границе с гражданским районом, но у него всегда было ощущение, что бар так и не оправдал ожиданий его владельца.  
Но место одного бара обычно занимал другой, потому что едва ли простые люди стали бы посещать заведения для шиноби. Нет, в них не было ничего опасного, но вот сами ниндзя всегда ходили будто на грани, не в состоянии расслабиться, поэтому не стоило находиться рядом с ними, когда они напивались. Гражданские, которые искали, где бы провести вечер, предпочитали не подвергать себя лишнему риску.  
Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что в Конохе, одной из пяти великих деревень, было более чем здоровое гражданское население, сама деревня в целом все еще оставалась скрытой. Из-за этого любая попытка сделать бизнес ради удовлетворения только обычных людей всегда заканчивалась банкротством. Видимо, так и произошло с этим баром.  
Странным же было то, что вместо очередного бара открыли чайную. Об этом ясно говорила вычурная красно-золотая вывеска, на которой едва разборчиво было выведено черными чернилами — «Чайная лавка Токо». Прямо под вывеской висел одинокий ветряной колокольчик, который тоненько звякал даже от легкого ветерка.  
Место словно было лишено жизни. Единственными звуками были те, что раздавались в самой деревне. Но и они с трудом проникали сквозь приоткрытую перегородку, которая заменяла дверь. Тени внутри казались темнее, чем им стоило быть, но Сакумо не уловил и следа гендзюцу (п/п: техника иллюзий). Нет, ни капли посторонней чакры. Ничего, что он счел бы подозрительным.  
Возможно, это работа в АНБУ так давила на него, из-за которой в каждой тени он видел кого-то с кунаем. Или Сакумо просто был в постоянном напряжении из-за надвигающейся Третьей войны, что зависла на горизонте.  
Да, он слишком долго пробыл в АНБУ. Какаши уже почти закончил Академию, а он чувствовал, будто стал для сына почти незнакомцем. Для своего единственного сына… Но если Сакумо уйдет, вернется на регулярную службу и снова станет просто джоунином, то манипуляции Данзо в АНБУ останутся без присмотра.  
Но дело было не только в этом. Сейчас было совсем не то время, чтобы отступать, когда за каждым углом поджидала опасность.  
Поэтому Хатаке Сакумо остался, когда любой здравомыслящий человек уже давно ушел бы.  
Он грустно улыбнулся и, со вздохом отодвинув дверную панель, шагнул внутрь чайной, позволив свету просочиться в темное помещение.  
Как он и думал, тут совсем не было посетителей. И если присмотреться внимательнее, то их тут никогда и не было с самого открытия. Чайная была оформлена в ярких красках: золотой, зеленой, красной, серебряной, голубой и бронзовой. По стенам разбежались невероятной красоты выгравированные львы, змеи, барсуки и вороны. Но все портил такой толстый слой пыли на подушках, на столах, да вообще на всем, что можно было подумать, будто как чайную открыли, так ни разу ничего не сдвинули с места.  
Кругом стояла нереальная тишина. Сакумо и думать не мог, что в ресторане или чайной могло быть настолько мучительно тихо. Но вот оно. Он будто очутился в чьем-то посмертии. В этом месте должен раздаваться смех, а не странная текучая тишина.  
Вдруг со стороны стойки раздался звук переворачиваемой страницы. Мужчина. Как он его не заметил? Человек был слишком бледным, чтобы слиться с тенями, да он и не пытался. Облокотившись на стойку, он перелистывал страницы книги. Даже в темноте было видно, что это иностранец. Из-за бледной кожи и волос его можно было принять за одного из гражданских клана Учиха, правда, он был выше. Но было что-то такое в форме его носа и в разрезе глаз, что Сакумо за свою жизнь ни разу не встречал ни у кого из жителей своей или других стран.  
Мужчина, оторвавшись от книги, поднял почти что сияющий взгляд и крайне удивленно оглядел Сакумо с ног до головы.  
— У меня посетитель. Кто бы мог подумать? — он загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Эм, извините. Я увидел, что вы открыли чайную. Знаете, тут раньше был бар, — выпалил Сакумо, вдруг странно разволновавшись непонятно почему.  
Мужчина был… странным, не таким, какими обычно привыкли видеть всех гражданских. Он точно был не шиноби, но вел себя вполне непринужденно и уверенно в присутствии того, кого большинство обычных людей принимали за наемника.  
— Да? — мужчина огляделся по сторонам, задержав взгляд на стойке, о которую облокачивался. — Хм, в этом есть смысл. Это место сдавалось в аренду, когда я его купил.  
— А, так вы владелец? — воскликнул Сакумо. Мужчина лишь безмолвно вскинул темную бровь, словно говоря, мол, это ведь вполне очевидно. Но, в то же время, в глазах мелькнула искра триумфа.  
— Вы ведь Токо? —решил уточнить Сакумо, всеми силами пытаясь игнорировать собственную неловкость и всю странность этого разговора в целом. — Это немного вводит в заблуждение — гончар, управляющий чайной лавкой (п/п: tōkō — гончар на японском).  
— Имя намного старше чайной. Да и сомневаюсь, что в семье за долгие поколения был хоть один гончар, — объяснил мужчина. Откинув темные прядки, что так и норовили закрыть глаза, он сказал, все еще легко улыбаясь: — Токо Хари.  
— Хари? — переспросил Сакумо. Что за странное имя? Он всегда думал, что Какаши, чучело, наверняка вызывало недоумение (не то чтобы сам Какаши когда-либо возражал), но если кто-то решил назвать своего сына иглой, то Сакумо, выходит, не такое уж и плохое имя выбрал.  
— За это можете винить моих родителей, — Хари безразлично пожал плечами и слегка удивленно поинтересовался: — Кстати, вы собираетесь что-то заказывать или просто наслаждаетесь моей компанией?  
— Я… — начал было Сакумо, но замолчал, неловко улыбнувшись. — Да, простите. Может, что-то на ваш вкус? Боюсь, что я не особый знаток чая и вряд ли смогу отличить один сорт от другого.  
Хари подумал мгновение, потом, кивнув сам себе, сказал:  
— Пожалуй, обычный зеленый листовой вполне подойдет.  
Сакумо улыбнулся, кинул на стойку пару монет и стал наблюдать, как мужчина, достав чайник, начал приготовления. Хари казался старше, чем выглядел. Но он был из тех людей, по чьему лицу было сложно определить возраст — ему могло быть как немного за двадцать, так и далеко за тридцать. Но то, как он двигался, как вел себя, да даже то, что он открыл собственную чайную, явно выдавало в нем взрослого человека.  
А еще он… Мысль была странной для человека возраста Сакумо, который еще совсем недавно был женат, и у которого был сын... Он был удивительно привлекательным. Это была не та красота, которая придавала Хари какие-то женские качества. Вовсе нет. В чертах его лица была своеобразная андрогинность, этот контраст волос и ресниц к коже, яркость его глаз, хм, привлекали.   
Когда чайник был готов, Хари налил чай в одну из чашек и передал ее Сакумо. Тот улыбнулся, спросив:  
— Почему бы нам не присесть за один из столов? Похоже, что пока у вас больше нет посетителей.  
Повисла тишина. Токо Хари бросил на Сакумо странный взгляд, будто его предложение было последним, что он ожидал от него услышать. Через мгновение он все-таки кивнул.  
Тоже налив себе чай, последовал за Сакумо. Они расположились за одним из столов прямо рядом с полуоткрытой дверью. Под прямыми солнечными лучами загадочный владелец чайной выглядел еще бледнее, а глаза казались еще зеленее.  
— Знаете, вы могли бы использовать хоть какую-то рекламу. Я не знал о существовании этого места, — заметил Сакумо, что, вообще-то, было не совсем правдой. — Бизнесу точно не повредит.  
Будет жаль, если чайная закроется. Хоть Сакумо и не был экспертом, но сразу понял, что чай был весьма хорош, даже учитывая такой простой купаж. Людям бы здесь понравилось.  
— Возможно, вы правы, — ответил Хари, но выглядел при этом совершенно безмятежным, почти беззаботным. Будто, если чайная вдруг закроется или в нее попадет метеорит, Токо Хари лишь махнет рукой и скажет, что хорошо то, что хорошо закончилось.  
— Вы не боитесь банкротства? — будь Сакумо на его месте, то точно бы не был так спокоен.  
Хари же лишь слегка удивленно улыбнулся.  
— О, я не испытываю нужды в деньгах, если вы к этому клоните. Я принадлежу к очень старой семье и из-за трагических обстоятельств являюсь единственным ее представителем. Я открыл эту чайную, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, а не ради денег.  
— Интересно. Я мог где-то слышать о клане Токо? — Сакумо, в общем-то, не особо обращал внимание на влиятельные торговые семьи, которые жили на континенте.  
— Сомневаюсь, — легко отозвался Хари, смотря мимо Сакумо куда-то в сторону улицы. — Я тут недавно, а в Конохагакуре и подавно.  
— Я вижу, — теперь уже Сакумо улыбался. — Только иностранцы называют деревню Конохагакуре. Мы обычно сокращаем название просто до Конохи.  
— Буду иметь в виду, — Хари налил еще чая. — Есть что-то еще, что мне следует знать?  
— Конечно. Но большую часть узнаете со временем, — ответил Сакумо, переведя взгляд на улицу. — Просто имейте в виду, что это скрытая деревня. Главное население — шиноби. И жизнь тут совсем не похожа на мир, что за стенами…  
Сакумо был уверен — большинство гражданских считали, что готовы к такому. Одно дело было знать о существовании ниндзя, но совсем другое было видеть, как тренируют шестилетних детей. Какаши вообще поступил в Академию в четыре года, а в пять уже готов был выпуститься.  
Возможно, Сакумо чересчур переоценивал восприимчивость этого человека, но ему почему-то казалось, что Токо Хари был в состоянии принять все, что угодно.  
— Спасибо за чай, Токо-сан, — сказал Сакумо, пододвинув пустую чашку к Хари, который принял ее, слегка удивленно дернув бровью.  
— Без проблем. Все-таки вы за него заплатили… — мужчина вдруг замолчал, в ожидании уставившись на шиноби, который совершенно не понимал, что от него хотят. Но вдруг ему стало почти болезненно неловко — он ведь так и не представился. Минус жизни в скрытой деревне — общаешься только с товарищами или другими шиноби, приобретаешь определенную репутацию, и вот тебя уже все знают. Сакумо не мог вспомнить тот день, когда последний раз называл свое имя.  
— Хатаке Сакумо, шиноби Конохи, как вы, наверно, догадались, — наконец-то представился Сакумо, сконфуженно добавив: — Было очень грубо с моей стороны не сделать этого сразу.  
— Что же, приятно познакомиться, Хатаке-сан.  
После этого Сакумо все же встал и вышел из чайной, оглянувшись на вывеску и ветряной колокольчик. Странное место, и такой же странный хозяин. Тем не менее, ему все понравилось, даже больше, чем он думал, больше, чем стоит чашка чая.  
Засунув руки в карманы, Сакумо пошел домой, где уже должен был быть Какаши, закончивший на сегодня занятия в Академии. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку вернуться в чайную еще раз и посмотреть, каким же предстанет перед ним Токо Хари во второй раз.  
* * *  
У Токо Хари на хранении должно было быть намного больше денег, чем у любого достойного человека. Потому что спустя столько месяцев было просто немыслимо, что чайная все еще работала.  
Сакумо попытался уговорить своих товарищей зайти туда хоть разок, но… Члены АНБУ не особо-то стремились проводить время в таких местах, предпочитая изолироваться у себя дома или еще где или попросту просиживая время в баре. Чайная лавка, в которой не подавали алкоголь, их совсем не привлекала.  
Попытки почти увенчались успехом с Джирайей, с которым они сблизились под конец Второй войны, но даже он, едва сделав шаг внутрь, тут же оттуда сбежал, не забыв прихватить своего ученика. Если быть до конца честным, то за тот конкретный эпизод Хари был сам виноват. Едва только Сакумо привел Джирайю в чайную, Хари тут же буквально прилип странным взглядом к его юному ученику — чуунину Намикадзе Минато. Они смотрели друг на друга слишком долго. Казалось, будто Хари передает Минато через взгляд какие-то неписаные страшные знания.  
Эти знания могли быть совершенно чем-то иным, вне их понимания, о чем Токо Хари никогда не говорил.  
Все, что тогда сказал Джирайя, это что для гражданского Токо Хари был жутким до ужаса и даже не потрудился это хоть как-то скрыть. Ну, в защиту Джирайи стоит сказать, что оценка, наверно, была более чем объективной.  
Что-то такое было в Хари, что… сложно описать словами. Он всегда был предельно вежлив, с самого начала, и, хоть и был иностранцем, на него было приятно смотреть. Тем не менее, вокруг Хари всегда витало что-то, что даже сейчас заставляло Сакумо замирать.  
Так что, спустя несколько месяцев, Хатаке Сакумо так и остался единственным посетителем Токо Хари. Честно говоря, можно было подумать, что он продолжил ходить в чайную из жалости, но ведь чай действительно был хорош, да и сам Хари оказался весьма приятным человеком, стоило узнать его лучше.  
Как бы то ни было, примерно раз в неделю или практически в любое время, когда Сакумо был не на миссии, он проводил время в странной чайной. Медленно, но верно он стал считать Токо Хари своим другом, своеобразным, конечно, но совершенно точно другом. И он очень надеялся, что и Хари думал о нем так же.  
Никогда еще у него не было друзей среди гражданских.  
Они всегда казались слишком чуждыми, не хотели понимать и принимать жизнь шиноби. Даже гражданские в скрытых деревнях жили совсем другой жизнью, и цели их были иные. У шиноби были некоторые принципы, которые никогда… Которые они никогда не нарушали. Кажется, у Хари с этим не было никаких проблем.  
Одним прекрасным зимним днем у Сакумо выдался выходной, и он сейчас сидел в чайной за плотно закрытыми дверями, отделяющими от непогоды, и наслаждался чаем в компании странного хозяина чайной. Разговор сам собой зашел о Какаши.  
— Он всегда был мужественным, но я все равно слишком беспокоюсь. Я едва ли присутствовал в его жизни несколько лет назад, да и сейчас тоже не особо, если уж быть до конца честным. А он хочет быстро вырасти…  
Иногда, когда Сакумо встречал Какаши после Академии, когда у него выдавался шанс просто побыть с ним, когда видел на его лице эту проклятую черную маску, он задавался вопросом, а не хотел ли сын отгородиться от него так же, как и от всех остальных.   
Он чувствовал, будто между ними медленно росла стена.  
Вздохнув, Сакумо отхлебнул чай. Кажется, в этот раз было что-то из фруктовых сортов, как объяснил Хари, но Сакумо уже забыл, какой именно. Он только чувствовал приятные нотки апельсина.  
— Да, у него нет особого выбора, как и у всех нас, — тень войны уже висит над страной… Но, возможно… Возможно, у нас есть еще несколько лет, прежде чем все сорвутся с цепей.  
Он бы сам предпочел увидеть Какаши настоящим чуунином или джоунином, прежде чем того отправят на войну. Перед Второй войной было слишком много ненужных ранних повышений. Дети, которые никогда не должны были увидеть поле боя, лежали под дождем там, посреди Амегакуре (п/п: Деревня Скрытого Дождя), вместе во своими падшими товарищами.  
Смерть скольких друзей он видел в той забытой стране?  
Для Сакумо война всегда будет тяжелым нескончаемым ливнем, когда кровь, грязь и вода становятся совершенно неотличимы.  
— Что касается твоего сына… едва ли я тот человек, которого стоит спрашивать совета, — заметил Хари. На его лице мелькнуло странное немного равнодушное выражение. — Я отдалился от собственных детей и жены.  
— У тебя есть дети? — Сакумо чуть не выплеснул чай. Иногда было сложно определить возраст человека, но Сакумо до сих пор считал, что Хари точно не старше его самого, если не на лет десять моложе. Мысль, что у него могли быть жена и дети, выглядела невероятной.  
Он всегда казался таким отрешенным от обычного мира.  
— Это было очень давно, и, как бы то ни было, они все ушли, так что вопрос весьма спорный, — Хари пожал плечами.  
—Ты хочешь сказать, они мертвы?! — Сакумо в шоке застыл. Как можно было говорить о подобных вещах с таким равнодушием? Хари был еще слишком молод, чтобы его семья умерла по естественным причинам. Сакумо вдруг понял, что он только что вообще сказал. Почувствовав, как запылали щеки, он склонил голову в извинении: — Мне так жаль. Я не хотел ворошить болезненные воспоминания.  
— О, все в порядке, — Хари смущенно улыбнулся. — Я… оставил это в прошлом. Но, что я хотел сказать… у меня никогда не было особой родительской связи с моими детьми. Я пытался. И с женой тоже, но… Что же, думаю, я так до конца и не стал тем, кого они хотели видеть. Учитывая это все, не уверен, что мне стоит давать тебе советы, как найти общий язык с сыном.  
А Сакумо все смотрел на Хари, недоумевая, кем же надо быть, чтобы говорить подобное? Утверждать, что в нем был какой-то существенный изъян, который не могли простить ни его жена, ни дети. И он их не винил в этом. Будто Токо Хари полностью смирился с этим ужасающим фактом.  
— Ты очень необычный человек, Токо Хари, — Сакумо все еще прибывал в задумчивом оцепенении.  
Хари смотрел на него мгновение, а потом вдруг на его бледном лице расцвел смущенный румянец. Весь его образ моментально скинул несколько лет, став еще моложе. Как он мог стать для кого-то чужим? Хари отвел взгляд, но потом почти сразу же опять посмотрел на Сакумо. Это смущенное выражение лица было таким домашним, так на него мог бы смотреть Какаши.  
— Эм… у меня уже давно не было друзей. Кажется, я забыл, что положено или не положено говорить в такие моменты.  
— Так долго? — спросил Сакумо. Решив все-таки не мучить бедного мужчину, он пояснил: — Дело не том, что тебе нужно что-то специально говорить. Ты не должен делать это для других. Просто будь честным с самим собой и искренним с другими. Именно так и должны поступать все остальные.  
Сакумо вгляделся во все еще смущенное лицо Хари и сказал чуть мягче:  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно, и я всегда тебя выслушаю.  
Даже если это будет смерть его семьи и отчужденность или то, с каким странным спокойствием он принял эту ситуацию. Похоже, что Токо Хари на каком-то отрезке жизненного пути мог стать превосходным монахом.  
Вся ситуация заставила Сакумо чувствовать себя настоящим мерзавцем. Он тут жаловался, что его сын носит маску, и что он не видел улыбку мальчика с двух лет. А у этого мужчины умерла вся семья, о чем Сакумо и понятия не имел.  
Он все задавался вопросом, откуда же прибыл Хари. Он всегда говорил о далеком острове, но, учитывая его историю… Он бы не удивился, окажись он одним из сирот Аме (п/п: сокр. от Амегакуре).  
Сакумо на мгновение представил, как Хари отвечает в своей излюбленной безмятежной манере. Что-то вроде: «Ты очень добр, Хатаке-сан». Но вместо этого тот уставился на него, будто впервые увидел, а потом тихо спросил:  
— Почему ты дружишь со мной?  
— Что?  
Сакумо не знал, как реагировать. Кажется, Хари спрашивал серьезно. В этот момент он выглядел серьезнее, чем когда-либо.   
— Я пережил всех своих друзей, и до самого конца… я не знал, что они думали обо мне. Вспоминая их, даже представить не могу, что бы они сказали обо мне сейчас. Если быть до конца честным, ты они вряд ли бы вообще узнали меня, — нахмурившись, он опустил взгляд на ладони, расправил складки темной одежды, а потом опять посмотрел на Сакумо. — Я знаю, что неприятен людям. Именно поэтому у меня нет посетителей, да я и не ждал, что они будут, если уж на то пошло.   
Кажется, Хари уже смирился с этим фактом.  
— Знаешь, прежде чем поселиться здесь, в Конохе, я какое-то время попутешествовал по стране. Я был там, ходил туда, да я побывал практически везде. Я привык к такой жизни. За многие годы, которые уже и не сосчитать, это стало… почти рутиной. Даже в таком чужом и одновременно знакомом мире. Неважно, где я в итоге заканчивал путь, всегда некоторые вещи оставались неизменными. Был ли я владельцем чайной, продавал ли лекарства, лепил ли горшки или торговал ими, становился царем или бродягой, да кем угодно… люди всегда избегали меня, иногда даже не имея на то никаких разумных причин, не в состоянии объяснить даже себе, почему они так делали, будто чувствовали что-то.   
Хари замолчал, чуть прикрыв глаза, и опустил голову, рассматривая стол, будто на нем были выложены все его воспоминания.   
— Но вот ты здесь. Ты приходишь всегда, когда у тебя есть время, и, я уверен, когда у тебя его нет. Почему, Хатаке Сакумо? — он не обвинял, говорил, будто все так и должно было быть.  
В какой-то момент Сакумо будто увидел себя со стороны и задался вопросом, что он действительно тут делал? У него было немного друзей, но и их с каждым годом становилось все меньше. Если заглянуть немного вперед, времени, когда их не станет совсем, было совсем немного. Так почему он продолжал ходить в эту гражданскую чайную? Из жалости? Или чувствовал, что это было началом многообещающей дружбы? Или что-то другое, чему Сакумо не мог дать название?  
Он мог потратить время, проведенное здесь, на сына. Или с оставшимися друзьями, которые, будучи действующими шиноби, могли умереть в любой момент.  
Почему он был здесь?  
Сакумо посмотрел на неестественный блеск глаз Токо Хари, прошелся взглядом по тонким сцепленным пальцам и по едва заметной морщинке, что пересекла его лоб, и, не в силах удержаться, расхохотался.  
— Ах, друг мой, что за драма. Неужели это так важно, Хари? Если бы меня спрашивал о таком каждый друг или знакомый, то я бы вообще никуда не ходил. Шиноби, в лучшем случае, те еще эксцентричные люди. И это еще мягко сказано. К тому же, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешал бы друг, даже если это будет чудаковатый капитан АНБУ.  
— Хари? — вскинув брови, спросил Хари. — Это значит, что мне теперь нужно будет называть тебя Сакумо?  
— О, ну не будь таким недовольным. Ты же не собирался всю жизнь называть меня Хатаке-сан? Думай об этом как о новом шаге в нашей неповторимой дружбе, еще одной вехой, пройденной таинственным владельцем чайной и его хорошим другом Хатаке Сакумо.  
— А ты, я смотрю, весьма высокого мнения о себе, — не без ехидства заметил Хари. — Если бы ты не был в таком отчаянии, я бы мог и отказаться от этого предложения дружбы. И где бы ты тогда был?  
— А если бы ты не был в отчаянии, то не продолжил бы брать с меня плату за чай, — ухмыльнулся Сакумо. К его немалому удивлению, Хари со смешком улыбнулся в ответ.  
Токо Хари был похож на человека, который не смеялся уже очень давно. Но как же ему это шло. Перед Сакумо сейчас предстал совсем молодой мужчина, которым Хари когда-то был так много лет назад. На далеком острове, где всегда идет дождь…  
И в этой маленькой чайной, где были только они вдвоем, казалось, что мира снаружи просто не существовало. Будто… будто этот короткий миг спокойствия тут мог длиться вечно.  
Скользнув взглядом по улице, что виднелась за окном, Сакумо, наверно, уже тогда знал, что это был последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя настолько беззаботно. Все уже готово было измениться в любой момент — тень войны зависла на пороге Конохи.  
И Хатаке Сакумо будет одним из тех, кто откроет ей дверь.  
* * *  
— А, Сакумо. Давно не виделись… — Хари замолчал. Улыбка на его губах тотчас умерла, стоило ему увидеть Сакумо, который… замер в дверях.  
Он стоял там в тишине, ошеломленный, и смотрел в ответ на этого странного человека, пытаясь осмыслить и понять то, о чем думал последние несколько недель, избегая это место после…  
Он сделал один шаг, потом еще один, чего-то будто ожидая, но Хари лишь молча взял его за руку и провел через пол комнаты к их обычному столу. Слабый свет ранней весны проникал сквозь окна, освещая такие привычные действия Хари, который приготовил чай, будто это была просто встреча старых друзей.  
Сакумо засунул трясущуюся руку в карман, надеясь найти там хотя бы пару монет, когда теплая бледная ладонь Хари легка поверх его, останавливая.  
— За счет заведения.  
Раньше Сакумо бы возразил или, может, просто принял с благодарностью, заметив, что едва ли Хари мог подавать что-то за счет заведения, учитывая, что Сакумо был единственным посетителем его чайной. Но сейчас он лишь, все еще молча, разжал в кармане пальцы, выпуская монеты, вытащил руку и положил ее обратно на стол перед собой.  
— Ты не выкинул меня вон, — сказал он пришибленно.  
— Как бы я смог? Ты же мой единственный клиент, — Хари попытался пошутить, но Сакумо его не слышал. У него в глазах все еще мелькали картины дверей, которые раз за разом закрывались перед самым лицом.  
— Странно. Ведь все заведения, в которые я заходил, вышвыривали меня на улицу, — Сакумо посмотрел на Хари, в чьем взгляде сейчас было отчетливо заметно настоящее беспокойство. — Сказали, что не будут обслуживать того, по чьей вине началась война.  
— Им не стоило этого делать, — практически выплюнул Хари. — Особенно в такой деревне, как эта. Они должны были это знать.  
Сакумо ничего не ответил, да Хари и не ждал от него слов. Он прекрасно чувствовал его невысказанное неверие в то, что одних только слов будет недостаточно в такой ситуации. И Хари знал это.  
— Мы друзья, — Сакумо на какое-то мгновение отвлекся от мрачных мыслей, подумав, что Хари впервые признал это. Обычно именно он твердил об этом Хари. — Это что-то, да значит.  
— Разве? — спросил Сакумо. — Все друзья, которые, как я думал, у меня были, отвернулись от меня. Куда бы я ни шел, я чувствую их пристальные взгляды. Улицы буквально вымощены жаждой убийства. Самое лучшее, что я чувствую от других людей сейчас, это жалость. Мой собственный сын видит во мне горькое разочарование. Само мое существование легло огромным пятном бесчестия на нашу семью. Какаши прав, как и все они.  
— Только если ты позволишь им так думать, — тут же ответил Хари. Он взял руку Сакумо в ладони и сжал слишком сильно для простого утешения. — Понятие чести не такое простое, как кажется.   
Точно не для Токо Хари, который, будучи всего лишь гражданским, говорил такие вещи, держа в мозолистых ладонях руку Сакумо.  
— Ты знаешь, что произошло? Ты должен был слышать, — кажется, в курсе была уже вся деревня. — Миссия провалилась, но дело совсем не в этом. Иногда такое случается, и никто обычно и слова не говорят… — он замолчал на мгновение, глубоко вздохнул и попытался говорить спокойно: — Собственно, я сделал выбор, предпочел спасти своих товарищей, пожертвовав вместо них жизнями десятков детей, друзей, возможно даже целых деревень. Я собственноручно принес Третью Великую Войну в наши дома.  
— Человек в одиночку не может развязать войну, — категорично заявил Хари. — И все, кто верит в обратное, только обманывают себя. То, что ты сделал, всего лишь оправдание тому, что началось, о чем с самого начала говорили абсолютно все. То, что война грядет.  
Сакумо попытался взбодриться, вернуть себе хорошее настроение, но тщетно. Слишком большой груз он взвалил на себя, который все давил и давил, прижимая его к земле. Сакумо уже начал чувствовать, как его хоронят заживо под этим весом. И каждый взгляд, который он ловил, угнетал все сильнее…  
Кажется, Хатаке Сакумо больше был не нужен.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я теперь на испытательном сроке, поэтому наверняка смогу приходить чаще, —Сакумо посмотрел на Хари, готовый уже добавить, что если тот будет не против, конечно же, но слова застряли на языке.  
Вокруг Гарри клубилось яркое желание убийства, желание, которого просто не должно было быть у гражданского. Но миазмы были уже почти видимыми, глаза, вспыхнувшие нереальной зеленью, с ненавистью смотрели мимо Сакумо.  
Моргнув, Токо Хари опять стал обычным человеком.  
Когда Хари заговорил вновь, голос его был тихим, однако в каждом слове чувствовалось едва сдерживаемое напряжение.  
— Когда я был молод, в моей родной стране нечто подобное случилось и со мной. Я не делал никакой выбор, нет, я просто сказал однажды очень неудобную правду, которую никто не желал слышать. Они не хотели признавать то, из-за чего бы вновь разыгралась война, которая застыла на десять лет, — Хари зло рассмеялся, натянуто улыбнувшись. — В отчаянии они назвали меня лжецом, что было больше похоже на какой-то фарс. Ведь вот он я: пятнадцатилетний подросток, которого по тем или иным причинам прославляла вся страна, и они назвали меня лжецом. Не просто лжецом, а душевнобольным преступником, убийцей, жаждущим внимания наивным школьником, который совершенно точно свихнулся… О, они были весьма находчивы в прозвищах. Их это не спасло.  
Хари переключил внимание на улицу за окном, будто видел там сейчас не Коноху, а свою страну.  
— Люди, которые, как я думал, были моими друзьями, отвернулись от меня. Самые близкие остались, но вот остальные знакомые… Они не дали мне и шанса. Каждый день пропагандистская машина выпускала листовки с моим лицом и очередной новой сплетней, в которой пыталась убедить общественность, как же я был неправ, что все было хорошо. Самое удивительное было то, что люди ели это все с огромным удовольствием. А я… Просто убить меня было признаком явно плохого вкуса, как и… явное физическое давление, но они запугивали меня, чтобы я молчал.   
Вскинув правую руку, Хари стянул с нее темную перчатку без пальцев и повернул тыльной стороной к Сакумо. На ладони виднелись странные незнакомые символы. Хари мрачно улыбнулся, отвечая на незаданный вопрос:  
— Я не должен лгать.  
Устало вздохнув, он надел перчатку обратно, провожая взглядом эти непонятные знаки далекой страны, о которой Сакумо никогда не слышал.  
— Забавно, что из всех безнравственных поступков, которые, как я думал, могу здесь увидеть, будет что-то, настолько схожее с тем, что случилось со мной, — губы Хари растянулись в очередной малоприятной улыбке, а ладони опять обхватили чашку с чаем. — Ты не можешь контролировать то, что они говорят о тебе, Сакумо. Твоя судьба тебе неподвластна, и никто не может влиять на нее. Но ты хотя бы можешь контролировать то, как ты живешь. История когда-нибудь оправдает тебя, как сделала и со мной. Нужно просто подождать.   
— Было бы неплохо, — сказал Сакумо. Можно было и не говорить, насколько он сомневался, что время все исправит. Сакумо уже успел обвинить себя сам.  
— Ты не веришь мне, — вздохнул Хари. — Думаю, мое мнение не сможет изменить твое, но я все равно скажу: ты сделал правильный выбор.  
— Тебя там не было, — мягко возразил Сакумо. Ведь Хари был всего лишь гражданским, скромным владельцем чайной, который никогда не испытывал того, что пережил Сакумо. Он просто не мог этого понять.  
— Я был во множестве подобных ситуаций, — сказал Хари. — И я очень хорошо знаю, как просто людям судить других за такие решения. К тому же, и их там не было. Как они могут знать, какое бы сами приняли решение, окажись они на твоем месте?  
Он так сильно настаивал, чтобы быть хотя бы одним человеком, который уверенно стоял на стороне Сакумо. И это было… неожиданно и, наверно, приятно даже услышать от такого странного человека, которого он назвал другом.  
— Спасибо, Хари, — Сакумо попытался улыбнуться, но вышла какая-то нелепая гримаса. — Приятно слышать.  
И на какой-то момент так и было.  
* * *  
Каким-то образом все стало еще хуже, если это вообще было возможно. Но все просто слишком затянулось, и Сакумо понял, что до конца его жизни ничего не изменится, или даже до конца жизни его сына.  
Они стояли там на церемонии выпуска из Академии, отвернувшись от него. И уже привычная жажда убийства исходила сейчас буквально от каждого родителя в помещении. Дети их, натянув протекторы, с осуждением смотрели не только на Сакумо, но и на Какаши за то, что он осмелился быть его сыном. Дети эти знали, что пойдут в могилу по его воле. Вина навсегда повиснет на клане Хатаке.  
Кровь детей липкими пятнами останется на его руках, на руках его сына и даже внуков.  
Он хотел гордиться сыном и гордился, он хотел рассказать об этом каждому, кто был готов слушать, но Какаши был еще слишком молод, намного моложе остальных выпускников. И Сакумо был в ужасе.  
Какаши, стоящий среди товарищей, даже не смотрел на него. С прямой спиной, высокий, он уставился прямо в стену на другой стороне класса. А после окончания церемонии просто прошел мимо Сакумо, будто его там и не было.  
А Сакумо мог лишь безмолвно смотреть ему вслед пораженный мыслью, что, похоже, сыну он больше не нужен был.  
Ему только пять лет, и он уже генин, наверняка скоро станет чуунином, уже после следующего экзамена. Какаши всегда был очень умным, уверенным и серьезно относился к будущей профессии, а Сакумо так переживал за него и гордился одновременно. Его странный, но такой одаренный сын. И в каждом слове, что Какаши сказал или подумал, в напряженной тишине, которая окутала весь их дом, в обвиняющем взгляде серых глаз, которым он смотрел на Сакумо, явно читалось, что тот стал лишним.  
Возможно, Сакумо даже понял это раньше, чем сам Какаши.  
И от этой мысли стало не только хуже, но и даже… как-то проще, легче. Будто он дошел наконец-то до ужасной истины и, приняв ее, сбросил с плеч тяжкий груз. Дальнейший путь стал яснее. Даже если в итоге Сакумо похоронит себя заживо, теперь он знал, что его ждет.  
Осталось одно, что он мог сделать для своего сына.  
С легкой улыбкой, которая ни разу не появлялась на его губах за прошедшие месяцы, Сакумо открыл дверь в чайную Токо. Даже не успев еще перешагнуть порог, он увидел смотрящего на него Хари, который улыбался в ответ. Каким же загадочным он оказался другом. Сакумо пожалел, что так мало успел о нем узнать. Он не знал имени его жены, его детей. Не выяснил, как они умерли и почему. Зачем оставили его. Он не мог прочитать символы, что были на правой ладони Хари. Как звали шиноби, что нанес их туда? Из какой страны прибыл Хари и как долго путешествовал по континенту, прежде чем обосноваться в Конохе? Он не знал, почему из всех возможных вариантов Хари решил открыть чайную лавку. Было еще так много важных вещей в жизни этого человека, о которых Сакумо даже не догадывался.  
Нет, его не сильно это беспокоило. Даже без всей этой информации он чувствовал, что знает Хари, так или иначе. Он лишь переживал, что не будет уже тех моментов, которые они могли пережить вместе.  
Как же мало он видел его улыбающимся, а слышал смех и того реже. Он хотел бы больше. Хотел бы, чтобы Токо Хари разрешил ему поделиться с ним теплом, которое было в жизни Сакумо. Он мог буквально видеть то, чего теперь никогда не случится: Хари в его доме, встречается с Какаши, в уголках его глаз едва заметные морщинки, и потрясающая яркая зелень взгляда.  
Он задавался вопросом, а знал ли сам Хари, насколько прекрасными были его глаза, как светился он сам, когда солнце касалось его, рисуя золотые полоски на темных волосах и бледной коже. Каким очаровательным он становился, стоило ему вдруг замереть в задумчивости. Возможно, когда-то ему говорили об этом, но Сакумо бы не удивился, узнав, что Хари забыл…  
Он надеялся, что кто-нибудь скажет эму об этом. Когда-нибудь.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Хари, лицо побледнело, а глаза широко распахнулись.  
— Что случилось?  
Сакумо закрыл за собой дверь и шагнул ближе, заняв непривычное место за барной стойкой, или как этот стол сейчас назывался, и посмотрел на обеспокоенного мужчину.  
— Ничего. Какаши выпустился. Первый по успеваемости среди одноклассников, а ведь он их в два раза моложе, — ответил он, натянув искусственную улыбку. — Вчера прошла церемония.  
— Мои поздравления, — сказал Хари, не добавив больше ни слова, будто ждал, что Сакумо наконец-то объяснит, в чем дело.  
— Я очень горд за него. Он тоже, конечно. У него впереди долгий путь. Тяжелый, но он справится, не сомневаюсь.  
Он посмотрел Хари прямо в глаза, впитывая в себя его образ кусочек за кусочком.  
— Ты присмотришь за ним, если со мной что-то случится?  
— А что случится с тобой? — голос Хари был похож на удар хлыста: такой же резкий, болезненный. Глаза его горели, проникая в самую душу.  
— Война. Моя работа жестока, каждая миссия может стать последней, — Сакумо успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Это часть жизни шиноби. Раньше, ну, у меня было больше вариантов, к кому я мог обратиться. Но сейчас остался только ты.  
— Ты мог и не спрашивать. Я присмотрю за ним, даю слово. Клянусь чакрой, что течет по моим венам, я присмотрю за твоим сыном.  
— Спасибо, — Сакумо облегченно выдохнул, закрыв глаза. — Это значит больше, чем ты думаешь, — помедлив, он продолжил: — Ты был мне очень хорошим другом. Совершенно неожиданным. И я невероятно благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал для меня. Странно, не правда ли? Именно в такие моменты мы узнаем, кто наши настоящие друзья.  
Не было нужды говорить о том, что Токо Хари — странный иностранец-гражданский — оказался единственным настоящим другом Сакумо. Он будет скучать по нему.  
— Ты сейчас прощаешься? — спросил Хари напрямую. И опять это горящий взгляд, который будто мог легко, как члены клана Яманака, читать каждую мысль, что сейчас была в голове у Сакумо.  
— Нет, — это была легкая ложь, ведь правда скоро и так откроется. — Просто говорю вещи, которые должны быть сказаны. Я могу не появляться здесь какое-то время, но вернусь, как получится. Мы должны ценить такие моменты нашей жизни, пока можем. Даже такой горько-сладкой реальности шиноби.  
По ожесточившемуся лицу Хари было совершенно точно ясно, что Сакумо он не поверил. Нервно облизнувшись, он прикусил нижнюю губу, о чем-то задумавшись. Наконец, он сказал:  
— Сакумо, у тебя ведь есть сын, пятилетний сын…  
Да, и Сакумо думал о нем каждую минуту каждого дня. Но так будет лучше, и Какаши это знал. Может, понял даже раньше, чем сам Сакумо. Разве не он сказал накануне вечером, что для деревни было бы лучше, умри Сакумо и его товарищи в той миссии?  
Возможно, он имел в виду что-то другое. Но в его словах, наполненных яростью, отчаянием и горьким разочарованием, однозначно была доля правды, которую никто не собирался отрицать.  
— Да, ты мне напомнил кое-что. Лучше я пойду. Он наверняка скоро закончит тренировку, а мне хотелось прийти домой до него. Просто подумал, что зайду ненадолго сюда, раз уж выдалось время, — он встал со стула, еще раз улыбнулся, запечатлевая в памяти каждую черточку, каждую деталь Хари, коротко кивнул и пошел к выходу.  
— Не надо, Сакумо. Пожалуйста, не надо, — голос Хари прозвенел в тишине.  
Сакумо вскинул ладонь на прощание, уже стоя в дверях, и вышел на улицу, по которой он собирался пройти в последний раз.  
* * *  
Следуя традиции, это был его кусунгобу. Одевшись в белое и обнажившись по пояс, он вспорол им живот.  
* * *  
Первое, что он почувствовал, вернувшись из забытья, был запах. Запахом крови пропиталось все вокруг, он забился в нос и горло, отчего нестерпимо хотелось кашлять.  
В ушах что-то билось и звенело. Невнятные голоса, что сначала тихо бормотали где-то сверху, стали чуть громче, когда гул в ушах поутих. Сакумо моргнул, и поначалу перед глазами увидел только темноту, но окружение постепенно светлело, открывая лица Токо Хари, склонившегося над ним, и Какаши, который стоял за его плечом. Лицо его было бледное, глаза широко раскрыты, а во взгляде читался самый настоящий шок, как если бы его внезапно со всей силы ударили в живот.  
— …каши-кун, нужно, чтобы ты принес воду, чистую воду. Сделаешь это для меня?  
Сакумо было потянулся, но почувствовал, как что-то на него давит, не позволяя подняться, — одной рукой Хари удерживал его плечо, а другую приложил к животу Сакумо, вымазанному в крови.  
— Какаши!  
Какаши медленно кивнул и попятился, не сводя глаз с Сакумо, который все пытался дотянуться до него, одними губами шепча его имя. Дернувшись, Какаши сорвался с места и вылетел из комнаты. Его непривычно громкие шаги были слышны где-то на кухне.  
Хари опять посмотрел на Сакумо, надавив руками куда сильнее, чем следовало.  
— Какой же ты идиот. Глупый, эгоистичный идиот! О, если бы я собственными руками не вытащил тебя из забвения, то точно запихнул бы туда сам, клянусь.  
Сакумо скользнул взглядом по потолку, на котором тени застыли не так, как он помнил. Время прошло, сейчас была ночь, почти сразу после заката…  
Стук сердца отдавался тупой болью в животе, мешая ясно мыслить.  
— Ты знаешь, что тебя нашел Какаши, опередив меня? Твой пятилетний сын, который любит тебя больше всего на свете, зайдя в комнату, наткнулся на твое тело, лежащее в луже крови. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что с ним теперь будет? Что уже случилось?  
Сакумо закрыл глаза и аккуратно выдохнул. Хари, похоже, воспринял такой молчаливый ответ по-своему, потому что продолжил говорить:  
— Ты настоящий счастливчик, Хатаке Сакумо. Если бы меня не оказалось рядом, если бы я заботился о тебе меньше, чем о своих секретах, о собственной безопасности в этой параноидальной адской дыре, которую ты называешь своей деревней, то тебя бы сейчас здесь не было!  
Замерев в дверном проеме, в комнату вернулся Какаши, держа в руке миску с водой. Сакумо с трудом чуть наклонил голову, чтобы иметь возможность видеть сына. Кивнув, Хари подозвал Какаши ближе, указывая на место рядом с собой.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, у вас тут найдется аптечка. Желательно с обезболивающими. Дай Мерлин, никто из нас сегодня в больнице не появится.  
Кажется, Какаши заколебался, увидев, как Хари окунул кусок ткани в миску, а затем сменил этим то, чем он давил на рану Сакумо, совершенно проигнорировав крик боли, что издал отец.  
Даже с учетом этой маски на лице, мысли его были вполне понятны.  
— Какаши-кун, если мы пойдем в больницу, что, как ты думаешь, они о нем скажут? Скажут об этом? — спросил Хари. — А еще у твоего отца сейчас огромное количество врагов. И я даже не сомневаюсь, что среди них найдется немало ниндзя-медиков. Они могут никогда не напасть напрямую при свете дня, но если он окажется в больнице, да еще и с такой смертельной раной… Ну, иногда люди не становятся лучше. Ты меня понимаешь, Какаши-кун?  
Медленно, но Какаши все-таки нерешительно кивнул.  
— Отлично. Тогда неси аптечку.   
Какаши вышел из комнаты и пошел искать по всему дому это проклятую аптечку, где бы она ни была. Еще ни разу ни Сакумо, ни Какаши она не понадобилась.  
— Я ждал, пока моей младшей дочери не исполнилось восемнадцать. Ждал еще дольше, пока моя жена не достигла своего предела, и только тогда ушел. Я ждал достаточно, чтобы понять, что я ошибка природы, всегда им был, наверно… — Хари замолчал, посмотрев на Сакумо с таким страданием во взгляде, будто это у него была дыра в животе. — Я совершил многое, за что сожалею теперь. Иногда мне кажется, что призраки прошлого преследуют меня, но это… Это, похоже, было худшее, что я когда-либо делал. Но у меня не вышло.  
Сакумо зашипел от боли, когда рука Хари неосознанно дернулась на животе. И тут он увидел чакру, которая медленно текла от Хари к нему… Сладкая и светлая, золотистая.  
— О, на самом деле, в то время я этого не понимал. Я пытался много раз, но становился все отчаянней. Только позже я понял, что если бы это сработало, если бы я не был ошибкой природы, воплощением самой смерти, то кто-нибудь застал бы меня таким. Мои друзья, моя бывшая жена, мои дети — кто-нибудь из них точно бы зашел и увидел мою кровь, растекшуюся по татами, и испачканный клинок в моей руке. Нет в мире оправдания такому эгоизму этого гипотетического момента.  
Подняв дрожащую руку, Сакумо коснулся слабыми пальцами щеки Хари, прочертив на ней кровавый след. Улыбнувшись полной слез горькой улыбкой, Хари сжал холодные пальцы Сакумо в своей ладони.  
— В смерти нет чести, Сакумо.  
Сакумо не мог ни плакать, ни смеяться, а лишь издавать хрипящие невнятные звуки. Собравшись с силами, он спросил, тяжело дыша:  
— Почему?  
Хари молчал мгновение, пристально смотря в ответ своими бездонными зелеными глазами, которые будто вобрали в себя всю листву Конохи.  
— Ты просил приглядеть за твоим сыном, — наконец-то ответил он. Немного потянувшись, Хари прижался ладонью к щеке Сакумо, добавив: — У меня совсем немного друзей в этом мире или в любом другом, и тебе придется меня простить за то, что я так ревностно охраняю свое время рядом с ними.  
В какой-то момент Сакумо подумал, что Хари мог опуститься чуть ниже, или что ему самому нужно было приподняться и подтянуть его лицо ближе трясущейся окровавленной рукой…  
Какаши опять показался в дверном проеме, найдя аптечку. Хари быстро отстранился и подозвал его ближе. Взяв аптечку, он сразу же начал в ней что-то искать, причем настолько уверенно, что это даже удивило Сакумо.  
Достав оттуда пинцет, иглу с нитками, шприц, чернила и какие-то темные бутылочки, он сказал:  
— Думаю, Сакумо, я перееду сюда на ближайшее будущее, — без капли сочувствия Хари воткнул шприц прямо Сакумо в руку. — Возражения не принимаются.  
* * *  
И он переехал этой же ночью, взяв с собой из лавки все необходимое и, похоже, закрыв ее навсегда. В последующие недели, когда Сакумо медленно и очень болезненно восстанавливался, Хари будто и не собирался возвращаться.  
Что удивительно, Какаши почти не возражал. Он всегда был спокойным и уверенным в себе, но стал пугливым в последнее время. Он всегда торопился проверить отца утром и вечером, когда возвращался.  
Какаши не особо общался с товарищами, никогда никуда не ходил, но сейчас совсем стал затворником, большую часть времени проводя дома, как и Сакумо. Каждую секунду, что была свободна от тренировок, миссий или необходимых занятий вроде похода в магазин, куда его посылал Хари, он был прямо здесь, внимательно смотрел на своего отца. И в его глазах застыл темный незнакомый страх.   
Он говорил с Хари, и часто. По большей части Сакумо их не слышал, лишь изредка улаливал отголоски из соседней комнаты, когда двое были слишком увлечены беседой.  
— Меня скоро пошлют на миссию, — однажды тихо сказал Какаши. Они были с Хари на кухне. Освоившись там намного лучше Сакумо или Какаши, Хари заваривал чай, параллельно готовя ужин. Это был один из тех моментов, о которых Сакумо даже не подозревал — Хари умел готовить. Предполагалось, что Сакумо, вообще-то, должен был сейчас лежать в другой комнате, держа руки на заживающей ране, а не стоять под дверью.  
— За пределы деревни, — добавил Какаши.  
— Вполне обычно для этого места, — Хари кивнул сам себе. — Ты переживаешь?  
— На нее уйдет несколько дней, может, неделя, — кажется, Хари понял, что никак не мог сказать Какаши.  
— Я присмотрю за ним, — уверил он. — Не думаю, что он попробует повторить, но, в любом случае, я сделаю так, что у него не будет такой возможности.  
По какой-то странной причине Какаши, похоже, поверил ему, ну, по крайней мере доверял теперь достаточно. Потому что, когда он вернулся с миссии, Токо Хари все еще был дома, как и Сакумо.  
Постепенно миссии стали длиннее и намного опаснее. Какаши стал занимать те позиции, которые в мирное время обычно отдавались чуунинам. И в доме на долгое время оставались только Сакумо и Хари. Сакумо все еще не было в графиках, и, как он знал, за недели его выздоровления никто ни разу не пришел его навестить.  
Или это было из-за объяснения Какаши, в котором с Сакумо произошел несчастный случай не тренировке. Но не настолько плохой, чтобы идти с ним в больницу, где и так было достаточно больных с серьезными ранами.  
Хари же добавил, что врачи с радостью приняли такую неубедительную ложь, поскольку им не потребовалось тратить на Сакумо койку и что еще ему бы понадобилось для лечения.  
Какаши рассказал ему обо сем этом, а Сакумо задумался про себя, спрашивал ли хоть кто-нибудь о нем, было ли хоть кому-нибудь не все равно.  
И вот они сидели с Хари за кухонным столом. Напротив каждого стояло по чашке свежезаваренного чая, а за окном безмятежно щебетали птицы. И не было им никакого дела до войны, что свирепствовала в Кусагакурэ (п/п: Деревня Скрытой Травы). Сакумо чувствовал, что не должен был сейчас здесь сидеть. Прошло уже достаточно времени, за которое он должен был полностью восстановиться.  
Хари это подтвердил.  
Сакумо мог в любой момент идти тренироваться, но вместо это он потягивал чай, готовясь сказать то, что уже долго крутилось в его голове с того самого дня, как Токо Хари появился в его доме.  
— Ты не гражданский.  
Хари какое-то мгновение смотрел на него, вскинув бровь, а потом перевел взгляд на улицу за окном и ответил так же легко, как и до этого его спросил Сакумо.  
— Нет, я не шиноби, но я и не один из ваших гражданских.  
Каким-то образом Сакумо чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно, хоть внутри и бушевала буря.  
— Как ты прошел миграционный контроль?  
— Я был не тем дроидом, которого они искали, — фраза сама собой сорвалась с языка Хари, будто она была какой-то особенной, тем, что Сакумо должен был узнать. Помолчав немного, Хари пояснил: — Я сделал так, что они просто не стали на меня смотреть.   
— Гендзюцу, — сказал Сакумо.  
— Видимо. Если вы так это называете.  
— Тебя хотя бы зовут Токо Хари?  
— Нет. Но мое имя непроизносимо на вашем языке, да и оно уже давно потерялось в забвении, — ответил Хари. — Гарри Джеймс Поттер или Поттер Гарри, как здесь бы сказали.  
— Потта? (п/п: с яп. — глиняная посуда)  
— Это значит гончар, так что я подумал, что Токо будет неплохой заменой, — Хари слабо улыбнулся. — Это мое имя, как и любое другое.  
Сакумо принял информацию к сведению, медленно кивнув. Нахмурившись, он задал очередной вопрос:  
— Ты поддерживаешь связь со своей деревней?  
— Нет никакой деревни. Никогда не было. А если и была когда-то, то уже исчезла в небытии. Свет тех звезд уже никогда не достигнет этих мест. Вот насколько давно они мертвы.  
— Что это значит?  
— Это значит, что есть только Токо Хари. Деревни нет.  
На кухне повисла тишина, пока Сакумо пытался обдумать все, что узнал, и что конкретно хотел теперь сказать.  
— Я видел военных медиков, очень хороших… Даже если бы ты отнес меня в больницу и отдал в руки самой принцессе слизней (п/п: Цунадэ — величайший ниндзя-медик), я бы не выжил, — посмотрев Хари прямо в глаза, он добавил: — Ты удивительно хороший целитель, Токо Хари.  
— Смерть, Сакумо, мой дар, — еще одна непонятная шутка.  
— Это не смешно, — недовольно заявил Сакумо.  
— Да, Баффи Саммерс тоже было не до смеха, — путанно сказал Хари. Его взгляд вдруг потяжелел. — Ты собираешься донести обо мне, Хатаке Сакумо?  
— А почему я не должен?  
Потому что этот человек спас ему жизнь, его сын ему доверял. Потому что он знал его всего год, а он стал уже важной частью жизни Сакумо.  
— У тебя нет причин этого не делать, — ответил Хари.  
— Нет, есть, — уверенно сказал Сакумо. Глубоко вздохнув, он спросил: — Ты знаешь, что с тобой случится? В лучшем случае?  
В лучшем случае из него медленно сделают шиноби, будут постоянно держать под наблюдением и с пристрастием допросят по каждому пункту его истории. Закинут в эту войну, которую начал Сакумо. В худшем же… Ну, он проведет долгие и насыщенные дни в отряде пыток и допросов и закончит жизнь в безымянной могиле.  
Или его могут отдать под заботу АНБУ на милость Данзо.  
— Это не первое мое родео, Сакумо, — спокойно ответил Хари. — Я уже был здесь сотни тысяч раз с сотнями тысяч людей, которые не колебались, как ты. Я обладаю… удивительным и ужасным даром одновременно, и я хорошо это понимаю. Если ты доложишь обо мне, Сакумо, или твой сын, то я просто исчезну. Помимо этого мира есть много других.  
— Другие миры… Оттуда ты пришел? — изумленно спросил Сакумо. — Из какого-то своего мира?  
— Да. Есть много-много других миров… — почти благоговейно прошептал Хари. И Сакумо видел эти миры, что сейчас сверкали в его глазах. — Между нами тысячи световых лет.  
Вытянув руки, которые двигались куда увереннее, чем их хозяин, Сакумо привстал, зависнув над Хари, Гарри, как он себя назвал. Он отвел с его лба темный локон, открыв тонкий красный шрам, похожий на молнию. На его губах появилась горькая болезненная улыбка, когда он прислонился лбом ко лбу Хари, взяв его лицо в ладони и коснувшись кончиками пальцев мягких кудрей.  
— Я не стану докладывать о тебе, Хари.  
Наклонившись еще ближе, будто его кто притянул, Сакумо коснулся своими губами губ Хари и прошептал:  
— Я не стану докладывать о тебе, даю слово.  
Еще один вздох, еще один шепот в эти манящие губы:  
— Пожалуйста, останься.  
Он немного отстранился, только чтобы посмотреть Хари в глаза, который смотрел на него в ответ с непостижимым выражением. Вытянув руку, Хари взял его лицо в ладонь и большим пальцем мягко погладил скулу.  
Хари сам потянулся к Сакумо, задержался на мгновение, что вздохнуть, и утянул его в куда более долгий и глубокий поцелуй, что были до этого.  
— Я останусь.


End file.
